Miter clamps have been used for ages and are presented in a myriad of shapes and forms. Some require that a work piece be transported to the clamp, while other are portable for on-the-job use. A long held problem with miter clamps, though, is actually convincing the clamp to grasp the work piece, as typically that piece is a right angle, and successfully removably adhering to each side can be quite difficult. The present device provides a portable hand held means for quickly and successfully closing a miter joint for final joining.